Our Resonance
by alice5505
Summary: When Maka catches Soul in the act of cheating, where will she turn to? Who will help her in her time of need? Enter: Death the Kid! This is their love story!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I never did write a note for you! XD Sorry! Some of you actually might not care about hearing this so if your one of those people, please feel free to skip it and move on to the story! :D Anywho, this is my very very first fanfic! Yays! :3 Im hoping you guys will like it ;D So whether you do or not, you should totally review it! :D I love getting feedback. ;3 Also, I am planning on adding a chapter every sunday and wednesday! So if you dont see a new chapter for a bit, its either because Im uber busy, I forgot, or I have writers block (and believe me, when I have writers block, **I have it.**) XD All I can ask of you, if im in this stage, is to be patient and support me. X3 I would greatly appreciate it. ;3 Now that Ive talked your ears off, I should let you read the story! Oh, and the rest of my notes will not be this long and boring. I promise ;D

_CHAPTER 1: Maka Albarn's broken heart! A brand new life?_

**MAKA:**

"Its over!" I yell towards soul as I run out of the apartment. When I got home a bit ago, I found blair riding on soul, naked. So, in other words they were having sex. Me and soul had been together for a year now, and we never once had sex. Now that I think about it, we never even got close to doing it. We barely even kissed! I couldnt help but cry my heart out after seeing that, so I packed up my things while soul was getting dressed, during which, he tried to convince me that he still loved me. I refused to believe him of course, so as soon as I packed some clothes and the toiletries I needed, I left. So now, I wander the streets thinking about who I could call. Tsubaki is my best friend, but I couldnt possibly ask to stay with her because she lives with black star, and I could never handle that. And of course, I couldnt call papa... As I run through the streets sobbing, I try to not to think of soul and how he hurt me.

**DEATH THE KID:**

I'm riding my skateboard when I hear a familiar sob. I stop and listen and after two seconds I know who it is. Maka Albarn, my first and only crush. I make my skateboard hover and ride above the streets of Death City in search of maka. I finally find her sitting in an ally with her arms around her knees and her face buried in her knees. I can hear her crying. I cant stand to see her like this, even if she does look perfectly symmetrical. "Maka, why are you crying?" I ask in my rarely heartfelt tone. Usually, I only sound like that with her. Maka looks up at me and wipes her face,"Oh, h-hi kid... I didnt see you there, I'm sorry..." I stare at her. I have never seen her cry before... And I dont like it. Whoever made her cry like this is digusting... After a few moments more, she says to me, without looking up, "Soul cheated on me with blair... I came home when they were in the middle of having sex... I broke up with him and ran away. And now... now I dont have anywhere to go..." Then she says while burying her face in her knees again, "I'm so worthless..." I immediately jump at this, I bend down, but not touching the ground, and put my hands on Maka's shoulders, "Maka, you are not worthless! Your the strongest, most beautiful girl I have ever met! I l-" I stopped myself. I was about to tell her I loved her! Dammit! Maka lifts her head up and gives me a confused look. Shes so cute... I come up with a recovery, "I love your personality. You make me happy Maka. You are most certainly NOT worthless." I see a small smile crossing her face now. I love her smile. I have an idea. "Maka, how would you like to... ummm how should I say this without making it sound wrong... you need a place to stay, and well I have a place..." I sigh "You know what its just easier if I say it. Maka, would you like to come live with me?" Maka just stares blankly at me and then says slowly, "You... would really... you would let me stay with you?" I look away, shes to damn cute. I think im blushing now. "Well, yes I would, Maka. I only want you to be happy..." I dont hear a reply from her, so I glance back. she is smiling now. and so I decide to fully turn my head towards her, and then she hugs me! She gives me the warmest, softest, hug I have ever felt. Then she says in a small tone, "Thank you kid, your the sweetest guy I have ever met... I would love to stay with you." YESSSS! She thinks I'm sweet!  
>and I'm pretty sure girls like sweet guys! and on top of that, she wants to stay at my house! She said she would LOVE to stay with me! I'm so happy. I hug her back and we stay like this for a bit longer. Then, Maka lets go and smiles at me. I smile at her, and stand up. I dust myself off saying, "well then," I smile down at her and hold out my hand, "Shall we go now?" Then maka smiles again, "Yes." Then she grabs my hand and I pull her up to her feet. I dont let go of her hand, I walk her towards my board and then I get on and let go of her. I smile, "Lets go."<p>

**MAKA:**

Kid gets on his hoverboard and smiles at me, "Lets go." I am scared though, so I just stand there.  
>I examine the board and how small it is. Not to mention, wobbly. I just dont know about this. Kid saddens as he sees my frightened expression, and turns toward me, "Maka," I look up at him. "I promise, I wont let you fall. Ever." He jumps off the board and comes over to my left side. I face towards him. He smiles, "Do you trust me?" I hesitate but manage to say "Yes." He holds his hands out to me palms up. I put mine on his facing down. He nods. "Now just step up with your right leg, but leave your left on the ground." I do what he said. "Now put your other foot on the board. I swear, I wont let go." I trust him with all of my heart, so I do this closing my eyes. As soon as im up, I feel kid placing my hands around his waist. He must be up on the board. "Ok maka, you can open your eyes." I open them. He nods back at me and up we go. I start to grip his waist much tighter than before. I let out a small squeal as we go up so fast. Kid laughs and then we zoom off!<br>A new home. I cant believe this is happening to me. Im so happy. Kid is the only guy I have ever loved. But I went with soul knowing he probably couldnt love me the way I love him. I dont know if he ever could, but I am going to be living with him now, which is more than I could ever ask for.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! :D Cupcakes are yum 3 Tee hee! Enjoy chapter 2 :3

_CHAPTER 2: The first step into a new beginning! Undecided feelings?_

**MAKA:**

When we landed on Kid's mansion's front steps, he hops off his board and holds out his hands, palms up, for me. I put mine on his, face down, and hop off as well. Kid holds out his elbow like a gentlemen for me to grab on to. I grab it and we walk up the steps to his house. When he unlocks the door and we are inside, I take in how perfect everything looks. The symmetry is amazing! Well, of course it is... I mean, its Kid's house... I get ready to say, "Wow I love your house!", when Patty runs up to me and gives me a giant hug! Where did she come from anyways? "Maka! Its so good to see you! Why are you here?" But before I can tell her why, she grabs my hand and pulls me along saying, "Come on lets go to my room and play with my stuffed animals!" I cant believe it. She still plays with stuffed animals? Wow. "I ummm... Well I dont..." I hear Kid yell "No, Patty!" And as he grabs my hand away from Patty's grasp. He doesnt let go. He is holding my hand! He's holding my hand! I think I could scream right now! But I wont. I look up at Kid who has managed to keep his face calm. Kid calmly asks, "Where is Liz?" Then, Patty opens her mouth as if she is going to answer but Liz comes out of a bedroom, probably her's, and says, "Right here. What do you want kid?" She stops walking. "Hey, Maka, what brings you here?" Kid clears his throat immediately,  
>"Liz, Patty, Maka is staying with us now due to current relationship complications at her home. I would love it if you would treat her like she is family. Is that understood?" Patty gives a cute little salute saying,<br>"Roger kid!" Then she gives me another hug and says, "Yay! Now I have 2 sisters!" Then she skips away happily. Liz gives me a hug as well and says, "Welcome to the family, Maka. Although I did consider you my sister before now." Then she kisses me on the cheek. When she walks away Kid still doesnt realize he's holding my hand. I keep it to myself. I mean, when am I going to get the chance to hold his hand without him getting upset again? After a bit he shows me to the guest room. Its really big and the walls are striped black and red. The carpet is white. And bed is black and white striped. Perfectly symmetrical. Kid wouldnt have it any other way. "There are clean towels in the closet," I hear kid say and look up at him. He is deep in thought from what I can tell ",and Patty and Liz would be happy to lend you some of their clothes until you get a chance to go bathroom is down the hall next to my room. Dinner is served at 8 each night... Lets see what else is there to say..." He starts to scratch his head, keeping his hair symmetrical while doing so. He looks a bit nervous. He starts blushing after a few seconds and keeps scratching his head. I run up and hug him. He jumps a bit. I whisper, "Thank you so much Kid. Your he puts his arms around my waist. "Welcome to the family, Maka." , He whispers in my ear. I cant help but blush. I want to tell him how I have always loved him.  
>I want to tell him everything. But I cant help thinking about how he might reject me. Or even worse, he could decide not to be my friend anymore. I couldnt risk our friendship... Not now, not ever...<p>

**DEATH THE KID:**

Maka and I are hugging again! Could it be possible that she likes me? That would be the most amazing thing ever! Well, the most amazing thing next to symmetry, of course. I wish I wasnt such a coward... Then I could tell her how I have always felt about her... I realize if I hug her too long, she might think something is up, so I pull away and get up from the bed. I walk to the doorway and clear my throat, "Make sure you are ready for dinner at 8. And make yourself at home. YOUR home." And then I walk away.

**MAKA:**

I put a few of my things in my drawers and then I realize its 7:25. I should probably get ready for dinner now.  
>I realize I dont have anything suitable to wear for my first meal at Kid's house, so I go to Liz's room. If you walk into Kid's mansion, you will find a long hallway. In this long hallway, there are 2 bathrooms, and 4 bedrooms.<br>The rooms in order on the right side of the hallway, are Kid's room and then Liz's. Then there is a bathroom. The rooms in order on the left side of the hallway, are the guest room, or my room now, then Patty's, and another bathroom after that. Liz and Patty have identical rooms. As soon as I walk in, Liz jumps up and hugs me. "Maka, i'm so glad your living here now! How do you like it? Is Kid treating you alright?" I pull away laughing, "Im glad too, Liz!  
>Now we get to spend more time together! I love it here! And... Kid is treating me fine. He is very sweet..." I say smiling. Why do I feel like I'm blushing every time I think about him? Liz crosses her arms and grins, "Oh you like Kid,<br>dont you?" I hesitate, "Yeah... Kid is cool. He is a really good friend. Of course I like him." Liz raises an eyebrow. "Maka, you know what I mean. You LIKE LIKE Kid, dont you? Besides you cant deny it, your blushing." She laughs. I put my hands over my face. "Oh nooo!" Liz puts her hand on my shoulder. "Oh yes! Finally! I knew you two would end up together someday!" I look up at her, "But Kid doesnt like me... I dont think he ever could..." Liz grins, "Oh you think so? Then why did he offer for you to live here? Do you think it was just a random act of kindness? Or how about an act of pity? Hmm? Because the Kid I know, wouldnt have pity on anyone." I think about this. Its true. Kid isnt usually a sympathetic person.  
>But that doesnt mean he likes me... "That doesnt mean he likes me. It might mean he was acting differently today." Liz rolls her eyes and then walks to her bed and sits down. I walk up to her. "Anyways, the reason I came in here is because I need something to wear to dinner tonight. I dont have anything nice and this, being my first dinner in Kid's mansion, I want to dress nicely..." Liz jerks her head up, "Wait you want to impress Kid?" I stutter, "No I j-just wanted to look nice. Thats all." Liz winks, "I have just the thing for that."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3: Liz; Maka's very best advisor! Things start to heat up?_

**DEATH THE KID:**

I am sitting at the table in the dining room, waiting for Liz and Maka to come to dinner. I look at the clock hanging just above the middle of the doorway. It is 8:05. Not only are they late, but its not a symmetrical time! I am getting impatient. "Liz!" I yell,  
>hoping she will answer me. "Hang on Kid! We are almost ready!" I am very nervous. What if I act like an idiot in front of Maka?<br>These thoughts are not helping me with waiting for them. "LIZ!" I yell even louder this time. "HANG ON! WE'RE COMING!" I sit up straight and watch the doorway. I see Liz come in. "Hey Kid, sorry we're late. I was getting Maka ready." Getting Maka ready? She went out for dinner? Thats very thoughtful of her. But where is Maka? Liz looks back. "Maka, come on, dont be shy!" She reaches behind the door and grabs Maka's hand. Then from behind the door steps Maka. She wears an elegant lacy white dress with spaghetti straps and a big bow in the back, a silver heart necklace, and white flip flops. Her hair has two strands pulled from the sides to the back and in a small black bow. She has black round bead bracelets around her arms. 2 little and 2 big on makes 8! Perfectly symmetrical! She looks beautiful! Absolutely perfect in every way! I know I'm blushing now. I cant even speak. Liz smiles at me, "Sooo Kid what do you think? Doesnt she look good?" I look back at Maka, who is now blushing like crazy, and hesitate, "You look beautiful, Maka." I look her up and down again. "Absolutely beautiful." Maka looks away and says, "Thank you Kid. You look handsome tonight... But then again, you always do..." I then realize Maka might actually have a crush on me. Its hard to read a girl so I have to take my time with this. Liz says, "well we should get started!"  
>And walks toward the table. She sits across from me. When Maka goes to sit next to Liz, Liz jumps up and says, "No Maka, why dont you sit here next to Kid? Huh?" Maka while being dragged over to me, says quietly, "But Liz he might not- Liz I cant just- What if he-" Then Liz pushes her down in the chair. "Ok..." Maka says quietly. She turns towards me and smiles, "Hey Kid." I smile back. "Hello, Maka." Maka nods and turns to eat her food. Everybody is silent. The only sounds that are heard, are the clanking of silverware on glass plates, and the chomping of food. Suddenly I feel something strong hitting my leg. "OW!" I whisperyell. I look up at Liz, who is sitting across from me. Liz gives me a grumpy face and motions her head toward Maka. She points at me and then she mouths the words 'you talk to her'. I nod. Liz is right, I have been rude not to entertain Maka on her first night here. "So Maka," I start. Maka looks up at me, "Yes, Kid?" I look at her, "How are you finding everything here? Is it comfortable enough to your liking?" Maka smiles and nods. "Absolutely! I love your house. Its beautiful! And I have to admit," She winks at me, "The symmetry makes it look incredible." I love her so much! She is adorable! She said she liked my symmetrical house! Nobody has ever commented on how perfect my house is. She is amazing. "Why, thank you Maka! I appreciate that!" Maka giggles, "Your welcome." Then, she goes back to eating. I want to spend time with her, but how?  
>I've got it! "Maka, would you like to watch a movie with me later? It can be just you and me."<p>

**MAKA:**

I cant believe it! Kid wants to watch a movie with me! At night! when everbody else is sleeping! That could mean he likes me! Its totally a romantic setting! But what if he just wants it to be a friendly movie... I should try to keep my cool for now. I smile at him, "Sure! That sounds like fun."  
>(AFTER DINNER)<br>Everybody goes back up to their rooms. As soon as I get up to mine I freak out! first of all, is he counting this as a date or not? Second, What kind of movie are we watching? Romantic, gory, drama? And third, What am I supposed to wear? It will be late by the time we finish, so shouldnt I just wear my PJ's? But if show up down there and Im in my PJ's and he isnt, I might die of embarrassment! But then again, he could be wearing his too! I walk back and forth mostly worried about the PJ problem,  
>when after 15 minutes, I dont even know what time he meant by later! Im going to die! Which would shock me because technically a grim reaper is causing my stress! I have to talk to Liz! I run to Liz's room and right when I get in, I shut the door and ask all the questions that were in my head earlier, at once. Then when Im done, she gives me her answers at once. "Ok first, If it was a date, he would say, will you go out with me, so sorry to burst your bubble sweetie, but its just a cutsy thing tonight. Second, knowing Kid, he will probably ask which movie you want to watch. Third, wear your pajamas girl! Its a great excuse to make yourself irresistable while being able to pretend to be oblivious! Plus you might actually make him... well you know." She winks at me.<br>"And if the time thing is that big of a deal, I will go ask him." I stop her from walking out, "No, I'll ask before I change. That way it wont seem like I asked you." Liz grins at me, "Good idea." She shoves my shoulder a bit, "Look at you, getting good at this."  
>She winks, "Soon you wont need me anymore?" I shake my head, "Not soon." Liz laughs, "Well you had better go ask Kid now." I nod and leave. As soon as I'm at Kid's door, I hesitate with knocking. 'Go on' ,I tell myself, 'You need to be brave.' I knock 4 times. Kid answers with a frown that quickly turns into a smile. "Oh hi, Maka! How may I help you?" I smile, "I was wondering what time you wanted to watch the movie together?".<br>"How about 10?"  
>I nod. "Sounds great!" I start to walk away, "See you then!" Kid laughs, "See you then, Maka." We wave goodbye to each other.<br>And then he shuts his door. I sigh. I was so nervous! But now I have to talk to Liz! When I get to Liz's room, I tell her everything that happened. She claps and smiles. I frown and Liz asks, "Whats wrong? Arent you excited?" I rub my arm, "Yeah... But I dont have any cute pajamas to wear..." Liz grabs me and drags me to her closet. She shows me a dresser inside of her closet filled with clothes shes never even worn before. They still have the price tags and everything! Inside, I find a cute hot pink tank top with matching hot pink and orange plaid short shorts. I decide that this is what I'm going to wear with Kid.

_Later at 10:00_

**MAKA:**

I struggle, "Liz he is going to think I bailed! I have to go! Now!" Liz holds me down, "But your hair has to be symmetrical! We wouldnt want Kid having a freak attack tonight! It will ruin the magic!" Continuing to struggle, I reply, "What if he doesnt even like me?"  
>"HE HAS TO! YOU GUYS ARE MEANT TO BE!"<br>"WELL IF WE ARE MEANT TO BE, NO MAGIC IS GOING TO HAPPEN IF I REMAIN IN THIS ROOM!"  
>"IM AWARE OF THAT! HOLD ON ALMOST DONE!" "Oh my gosh! I didnt even pick out a movie!"<br>"I'll pick one for you if you want."  
>"Sure. Thanks so much Liz! Im so lucky I have you! Now could you please GET OFF OF ME!"<br>"OK! Im done! Now for that movie!"

**DEATH THE KID:**

Im sitting on the black couch in the living room. Im so nervous! I hope Maka likes me! I really hope she likes me! I look at the clock.  
>Maka is late. Did she forget what time we discussed? I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, so I sit up straight. I see a dainty foot step lightly down. Another after that. Cute legs follow after that, then pink pajama shorts, and a pink tank top. I dont know if Im going to be able to handle this... Then shortly after, Maka's beautiful face appears following her body. She looks so HOT! I know its not gentlemenly to think things like that, but hey, a guy who loves a girl is supposed to think that, isnt he? I feel a pain in my pants. I try to hide it. Maka has her hands behind her back. I wonder what she is holding? "Hi Maka!" I wave, "Are you ready to watch the movie?" Maka slowly walks down the steps, looking nervous, Maybe thats a sign she likes me too! She is blushing like crazy again! I probably am too... The pain gets stronger. "Y-yeah, I think so..." So damn cute... "what would you like to watch, Maka?" I say with my gentle voice. Maka hands me a DVD blushing and immediately looks away. I look at it. "Titanic?" Isnt this a couples movie? She must have a crush on me! Maka blushes even more, "Im sorry, was that a bad choice? You can choose. Im sorry..." "No no, its alright. If your ok with this." I put the DVD in, while Maka sits on the couch. Once its ready I sit down and press play with the remote. After a few minutes, Maka shivers. She looks up at me with pleading eyes and I look back. "Kid, Im cold..."<br>"Do you want me to go get you a blanket?" ,I ask confused. (Kid is so clueless i swear to God...)  
>"No I don't want you to miss the movie for me..."<br>"Then I'll pause it." I say reaching for the remote.  
>"But if you leave I'll be freezing... After all, your body heat is radiating a bit over here."<br>Suddenly, I come up with a solution! Hahaha. "Hey Maka, if you want, you can lean on me, or cuddle with me, or whatever you want to call it..." I try to stay calm.  
>"Are you sure..." She asks, blushing again.<br>"Yeah, Its fine." I smile.  
>"Ok..." She says leaning in. She is so soft! I cant believe it! Maka and I are cuddling! This is amazing! Now if only this were a bit more extreme... Ive got it! I wait a few minutes and then I "yawn" and stretch so my left arm falls over her shoulder. Its driving me crazy to only have one arm up, but I will look like an idiot if I put both up! Maka glances up at me and smiles and goes back to watching the movie. She must like me! If she didnt like me, she would have thrown my arm off of her, but she didn't! So she must like me! After an hour, Maka's head starts falling and then rising up again over and over for about 5 times. Then she falls over in my lap, asleep. I could die of happiness right now! The woman I love is sleeping in my lap! Everything is absolutely perfect! I pet her hair and softly rub her arm. She is beautiful. I love her so much... and maybe someday, I will be able to tell her that...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! :D I'm sorry I havent uploaded in a while! Kept forgetting until the last minute of the day XD You ever do that? I feel like such a derp sometimes XD lol anywho, Enjoy chapter 4! :D

_CHAPTER 4: Let the chips fall where they may! Is it time for confessions?_

**MAKA:**

When I slowly open my eyes, I feel like my bed has grown a bit harder in the middle of the night... In fact, something hard is pressing into my side, and its really uncomfortable... I sit up, and FREAK OUT! I fell asleep on Kid's lap! And he had to sleep sitting up, with me on him, and in his regular clothes! I feel so bad! He was alot more comfy last night though... I look down and see... oh my! Someone is in happy land... I giggle. I want to wake him up... but how can I do it cutely? I lean in and kiss his cheek. He flinches. Then, to make it symmetrical, I kiss his other cheek. He slowly opens his eyes. I smile at him, "Good morning sleepy head!" Kid laughs, "Good morning! Did you sleep nicely?" He smiles. I frown. "Yeah about that, I am so sorry for falling asleep on you!" Kid blushes, "Its alright. To be honest, I kind of liked it..." Now Im the one blushing, I know it. Kid notices it and pulls me in to a hug, "Hey its alright." He is so sweet. I hug back. This moment is too pefect. "Maka, I had a nice time last night."  
>"I did too, Kid."<br>"Do you think we could do it again sometime?"  
>I hug him even tighter, "That sounds nice..."<br>Kid pets my hair, "Maka, there is something I have been wanting to tell you for a long time but I didnt know how you would react to it..."  
>"What is it, Kid?" Oh my gosh! Is he going to tell me that he loves me too? That cant be! Its too perfect!<br>"I have always-"  
>Patty slaps Kid on the back, "Go on, Kid! Spit it out!" Where the hell did she come from? Even more importantly, she interrupted Kid and now I will never know what he has always done or wanted to do or whatever! Grrr patty will pay for this...<br>"PATTY YOU RUINED THE MOMENT!" ,Kid yells. I swear he can become more stressed about almost anything, than my papa can about trying to get me to respect him more... Patty jumps back, "Oh! Im sorry, Kid!" And she runs away giggling. I have no idea... (me either, maka...)  
>Kid turns to me, "Maka I'm quite sorry about that..."<br>"Its ok, Kid." I say cutely. Then, I lean in and hug him again. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"  
>"I'm sorry, Maka, but I couldnt possibly tell you something this important after that whole ordeal... How about you come by my room tonight and I will tell you then." I pull away from hugging him, "Ok." I say smiling. IM GOING TO BE IN KIDS ROOM TONIGHT! And the best part is, nobody will be able to interrupt us again. This is going to be perfect! "So I'll see you in your room at?"<br>Kid smiles, "How about 10 again?" "That sounds pefect. See you then, Kid" I go to get up when Kid lightly grabs my arm and blushes, "So before you go... When you kissed my cheeks earlier I could barely feel it seeing as I was asleep... And It seems perfectly reasonable to-"  
>I cut him off by kissing his cheeks again. He sighs and smiles at me, "Thank you, Maka. See you tonight." We both wave goodbye and as soon as I'm up the stairs I run to Liz's room. She is asleep so I shove her. She turns to me, "Maka, cant you see Im trying to sleep?" Then she turns on her side to face away from me. I know Im not going to be able to get her up like this, so I jump on her. "What the hell, Maka?" I yell in her face, "We watched the movie, I got cold and snuggled up to him, I fell asleep on his lap, Woke up with his happy stick pressing into my side, kissed his cheeks to wake him up! Then he told me he has wanted to tell me something for a long time but didnt know how I would react to it, but before he could answer, PATTY RUINED IT! So afterwards I asked him what it was but he couldnt tell me after the thing with patty happened so now he's going to tell me at 10 tonight!" Liz's face lights up, "OMIGOSH HE TOTALLY LOVES YOU!" I blush , "You think so?" She smiles and winks, "Of course!" I get off of her, "What should I wear for dinner?" She smiles, "I have just the thing! And you can wear it when he's telling you how he feels too."<p>

_LATER AT DINNER:_

I dont want to be late tonight so I had Liz do my hair and make-up an hour before dinner. When its 8:00 exactly, I walk into the dining room. Kid is already in there wearing a black over shirt with a white shirt underneath. He has on black pants and shoes. When he sees me his eyes go wide. I have to admit I thought I looked cute tonight too. I had on a red short strapless sundress with a big bow in the back. Lots of black and white bracelets. A black choker. Red high heels that are very high and very hard to walk in. My hair is straightened with a red headband in it. I think I look pretty cute! And Im wearing Kid's fave colors so I must be adorable to him. I continue to walk in. I hope everything goes as planned...  
>I come up next to Kid and unfortunately trip due to the high high heels thing. As Im falling all Im thinking is 'please please dont think im a clumsy idiot...' But he catches me! Kid holds me in his arms and smiles at me, "Well, that was close." He laughs,<br>"Are you ok?" I try to think of what Liz told me to do at a time like this. "Yes. B-but my ankle hurts... could you carry me to my chair, Kid?" Kid's face turns red. "S-sure Maka..." He carries me bridal style to the chair next to one I sat in last night, and pushes in my chair in. When he sits down he looks me up and down, "Maka, you look so beautiful..." I smile at him, "Thank you.  
>And you look very handsome, Kid." He grins, "Im glad you think so." Liz and patty show up a few minutes late to piss kid off, I think. But for some reason, he never takes his eyes off of me. Even when he eats his dinner! Its feels good to have him looking at me like this. It makes me feel special. After dinner, Its 9:00. One more hour. I can handle this. I can totally handle this. Kid smiles at me, "So I will see you in an hour Maka." I smile, "Yes, you will." He waves goodbye and I do the same. Then, he goes upstairs to his room. I run over to Liz on the other side of the table as soon as he's gone. "Liz help me! Im so nervous! I cant breathe!" Liz pulls me into a hug. She shushes me. After about 5 seconds of that she says, "Its going to be ok. I will make sure everything goes smoothly." We both turn towards patty. We glare at her. Patty jumps back, "Why are you guys giving me angry looks?" She giggles. Liz reaches to strangle her, and Patty continues giggling. Liz almost has her hands around Patty's neck, when all of a sudden a box of crayons are in one hand, a coloring book is in the other, and she has a happy face on. "Patty how would you like to spend the night locked in a room coloring?" Patty makes a fascinated face and throws her hands in the air, "Yay! I would love to!" Patty takes the book and colors and runs upstairs to her room and locks the door. Liz winks at me and gives me a thumbs up, "Thats one problem solved." She grabs me and we go upstairs to her room again, when we get there she hands me a small vile with a blue-ish color to it. "Drink it. It makes your stress level go down for 2 hours." I drink it and suddenly feel at ease. "I feel so much better!" Liz smiles, "Im so glad!" She looks around, so what should we do now?" We end up finding a small puzzle and putting it together. "What time is it now? I ask leaning back on her bed. I want to see Kid badly. "9:58! Thats your cue!" She says pushing me towards the door. I check the mirror to see if I look good. Yup. Like a star. I walk towards Kid's door and knock 4 times. "Come in!" I hear Kid shout from inside. When I walk in he is standing in front of his bed holding a red rose. "Hello Maka." He says with a smile. "Hi Kid." I say walking towards him. I look around amazed. His room is absolutely perfect. Nothing is off. "Your room is amazing, Kid!"<br>Kid smiles, "Im so glad you think so."  
>Im right in front of him now. He continues smiling and starts to blush, "This is for you." He says handing me the rose. I take it and smell it right after. "Its beautiful. Thank you." "A beautiful rose to match a beautiful girl." He says in a heartfelt tone. I smile at him. He glances away. "Maka, you're here because I had something important to tell you..."<br>"Yes."  
>"So... Im going to tell you..."<br>"Ok. Go ahead Kid. I love hearing what you have to say."  
>"Im going to pick up a bit before where I left off earlier. Is that ok with you?"<br>"Thats fine" I say twirling my rose. Kid swallows and looks back at me, still blushing. "Maka, there is something I have been wanting to tell you for a long time but I didnt know how you would react to it..."  
>"Yes, what is it, Kid?" I say in my cute voice. The suspense is killing me now. Kid majorly blushes, "Maka, I have loved you from the first moment I laid my eyes on you." I smile and blush. I glance away probably blushing more than I think, "I have loved you since the moment I first laid my eyes on you too, Kid..." "Really?" Kid asks with a cute smile.<br>"Absolutely." I smile.  
>"Maka..." Kid says turning his head and blushing.<br>"What is it Kid?" I say cutely.  
>"C-c... could I kiss you?" I blush like crazy, and I know it too! I glance away and then back towards him, "Yes."<br>Kid turns his head toward me again and grins. He takes a step closer to me and cups his hands around my face. Lightly, softly.  
>Then he ever so slightly touches his lips to mine. We sit there for a few seconds just touching lips. Then he lets go. He leans back and blushes. He smiles. "Wow. That was wonderful."<br>I also smile, "Yes, I liked that too."  
>He pulls me into a hug. "I love you, Maka."<br>I hug back, "I love you too, Kid"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Heyyy guys! :D I'm so so so so so SO sorry its been a while! I have been lazy, busy, tired, lazy. No excuses right? XD lol How about them Hunger Games? Pretty EPIC if you ask me. ;D Of course, I recommend reading the book. :3 Fantastic story! Im on Catching Fire, myself. :) Anyways, sorry for the short chapter :( But enjoy! :D

_CHAPTER 5: Our worst nightmares! Will you always be here for me?_

**MAKA:**

Kid pulls away from our hug. I look at him confused. "What is it, Kid?" He holds my hands in his, "Maka Albarn, will you be my girlfriend?"  
>I blush and look down smiling, "I would love to..." Kid smiles. He pulls my hands up to his lips. He kisses my hands like a gentleman. I smile, "I love you, Death The Kid."<br>He looks up at me and smiles, "I love you too, Maka Albarn." Then he pulls me into another hug.  
>"Kid?"<br>"Yes Maka?" He says pulling me to a comfortable tight.  
>"What do we do now?"<br>He sighs. "It will come to us." He says rubbing my back. "But for now, we should get some rest." He says letting go of our hug.  
>"Your right." I say smiling. I kiss his cheek, "Good night, Kid. Sweet dreams." Kid kisses my forehead, "Good night, Maka. Sleep Sweetly. I love you."<br>I smile. "I love you too, Kid."  
>We wave goodbye to each other, and then I go to my room. When I get in there, I take out the pink pajamas Liz gave me. I put them on and get in bed. I had an amazing day! I cant believe Kid really had the same feelings for me all this time! I am going to get some rest so I will have tons of energy for tomorrow! So I can be with Kid...<p>

I am at DWMA. How the hell did I get here? "Hello?" , I call out helplessly. "Is anyone here?" Where is Kid? Does he know Im here? I go to The Death Room hoping to get some answers. When Im in there, I see a tall skull chair facing with its back towards me in the middle of the room. I see a squiggly black cloak coming from the under chair. "Lord Death, where is everyone? Is Kid here? I want to see him..." Suddenly the cloaked figure gets up. When it faces towards me, its Kid wearing his reaper costume. "Kid! Your here!" I say running to him. I jump up and wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, while he holds his arms underneath my butt. I pull his face to mine and start to kiss him. Passionately. He kisses back, too. Then, we start making out. It feels so nice. But then, a big monster comes in and starts to fight me. I immediately have soul in weapon form in my hands. I start to attack back. Then after a few moments, the monster smacks soul out of my hands! He prepares to fire at me. Right as he is firing, Kid jumps in front of me! I run and get soul and perform witch hunter on the monster and run back over to Kid. He is bleeding very very badly. I hold his head up. "Kid, stay with me! Please! I love you..." But its too late. His eyes shut. "Noooooooo!" I cry out and hug him tightly, "No! Come back to me please, Kid, please come back! I love you! I cant live without you! Please Kid! Dont die!"

**DEATH THE KID:**  
>I wake up hearing Maka scream, "Noooooooo!" I jump up and run to her room! "Maka! Whats wrong?" I say alarmed. When I look closely I realize she is still sleeping. She screams some more, "No! Come back to me please, Kid, please come back!" I run to her side. I shake her shoulders, "Maka! Maka! Are you ok? Maka, wake up!" then she screams again, "I love you! I cant live without you! Please Kid! Dont die!" I hear yell once more. I shake her again, "Maka! Wake up! Your having a bad dream! Wake up, Maka!" Then slowly, surely, she opens her eyes. She is crying. Tears from a dream about me. I made Maka cry... Im disgusting... Maka looks around and sees me. As soon as she does, she jumps up and hugs me. She cries. "Your alive! I thought I lost you... I was so scared... I couldnt live life without you, Kid..." I frown at this, "So I heard. You had a dream I died? Highly unlikely for a grim reaper..." Maka lets go of our hug and looks at me, her eyes filled with tears. I wipe her tears. The least I could do after making her cry, is get my hands wet. I smile as I do so, "Now, now, Maka, you shouldnt cry. Im right here. I'll never leave you." I pull her into a hug, "I promise." I say petting her hair. Maka hugs back. We stay like this for a few minutes. I get an idea. "Maka, would you like to sleep with me tonight?" I quickly realize what I just said and rephrase myself, "I mean sleep sleep! Not do anything weird..." She blushes. I also blush and look away, "Im sorry... What I meant is would you like to sleep in my room tonight?" I look back. Maka leans in and kisses my cheeks again. When she leans back, she smiles, "Thank you, Kid. Thats very sweet of you. I would love to." So we go to my room and we stand at the doorway staring at the king sized bed. Definitely big enough to fit the two of us, but she might not like that. "I'll sleep on the floor." I say turning and walking out to get an air mattress. After I turn around, Maka grabs my arm before I can walk out. I turn back around and see her cheeks are bright pink. Shes smiling, "Thats ok. I dont mind sharing the bed if you dont..." Shes so damn cute! I just want to kiss her! But she is obviously fragile right now. "I dont mind." ,I say trying to keep my cool, "Which side do you want?" She points to the left side. The closest to the door. I nod. I walk over to the right side and get in when she gets in. After we pull the covers up, we sit there for a moment. Then Maka looks at me, "Kid?" I smile, "Yes?" She glances away, "C-could I snuggle with you?" Her face turns red. I try to stay calm. She is so cute! "Absolutely." I say pulling her towards me. I wrap my arms around her and she lays her head on my chest. I smile, "Good night, Maka. I love you." Maka replies with a happy tone, "Nite.<br>I love you too Kid."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, I couldnt upload on Sunday because my internet was down... -_- Stupid Modem... lol but better late than never,  
>right? X3 haha so I have many many things to tell you guys! Sorry XD Again, if you dont like this stuff, please feel free to skip to the story ;) I cant tell you how to live your life. lol First off: Just to clear things up, this story will DEFINITELY be going on for quite a while XD If you dont like looong fanfics, I'm sorry! *Hides face with hands* But if you do like long romantic, fanfics, then this is good ;D Secondly: I have a poll up for which romance FF I should write after (possibly during if I can,) Our Resonance! X3 If you dont see a couple you know, Im sorry :'( Im really excited for the poll though, so please vote! X3 Thirdly: I just finished a great anime called Elfen Lied. If you dont mind foul language, Gore, Fanservice, Drama, or action, I suggest watching ;3 Now Lastly: As always, please please please review! I love getting feedback! I love hearing your honest opinion on what I am writing. :3 Now, please enjoy chapter 6! :D Ta da! *Magic sparkles everywhere*<p>

_CHAPTER 6: Never kiss and tell! Making date plans with Kid?_

**MAKA:**

When I wake up, the first thing I see is Kid sleeping on his side facing towards me. He is so hot when he's sleeping... I wish I could kiss him... If I wake him up, I can! I run my fingers through his hair. I try to do it smoothly and evenly. "Good morning,  
>sleepy head." ,I say before kissing his forehead. He slowly opens his eyes. After his eyes are opened, he smiles at me. "Good morning, Maka." He rubs my left arm, "Any bad dreams?" I smile and shake my head, "Nope." I move a bit closer to him, "Not when your with me." Kid smiles, "I love you." I smile back, "I love you more." Kid continues smiling and winks, "Not possible..." He trails off moving his face closer to mine. I grin and also move my face in a bit, "Oh really?" I say quietly. Kid grins and lifts my chin a bit as his mouth almost touches mine, "Really..." Then he kisses me. He holds me tightly. When about 20 seconds pass by, I slowly slide my tongue between lips.<p>

**DEATH THE KID:**

Maka is sliding her tongue between my lips. Does that mean she is ready to make out? I slowly open my mouth, giving her enterance. When her tongue is in, I feel her exploring my mouth. It feels nice. After a few seconds, I explore her's as well. I cant help but smile. It feels so wonderful. As I start to smile, I get hard. Oh no. What if Maka sees? She will think Im a total pervert... I get more nervous as seconds go by... I open my eyes a little to see if she notices. After a few more seconds, Maka slowly opens her eyes. She glances downward toward my crotch. Her eyes widen a bit and she blushes, but she doesnt stop making out with me! She smiles! Then, she slowly slides her hand down to my crotch area and rubs it. Oh, how nice it feels! I moan. Maka smiles and giggles, while rolling on top off me. She is so cute! We dont stop though. We keep going. Until we hear a familiar voice, outside of my door... Patty. "Kid! Whats going on in there? I hear lots of heavy breathing and moaning!" I hear patty giggle after her comment.  
>"Go away Patty." I say loudly out of the corner of my mouth. I dont want to let go of Maka.<br>"Can I come in?"  
>"Not now patty!" I yell, again, not letting go of our kiss.<br>"Im going to anyways!" She says, while I hear her skipping away. Shit.  
>I let go and turn my head towards the door, "Dammit, Patty! Leave me alone! Cant you tell I'm busy?" I say in my loud angrypleading voice. Maka puts her hands on my cheeks and turns me back towards her face. She picks up where we left off. Then I hear the door handle jiggle and before I know it Patty walks in. When she sees Maka on top of me with her hand on my crotch area, she freaks. "Ooooooooooooh! Maka and Kid are having sex, huh? You guys making babies?" , She says with an O shaped mouth. I turn my head to her, "Dammit Patty! Didnt your hear me the first time? I'm busy!" I turn to Maka, and see she is full on blushing and frowning now. I rub her back. Patty slams the door. And I hear her voice singing and trailing off down the hall to her room. I continue rubbing Maka's back. "Hey, its ok..." I pull her head to lay on my chest. "We dont have make out anymore if you're uncomfortable..." I say in a quiet voice. Maka puts her hands on my chest. She sighs, "I dont want to stop." She lifts her head up, and looks at my lips. I look at hers, "Really?" She leans in and whispers, "Really." Then, we continue making out. After a longer amount of time, Maka lays her head back on my chest. I pet her hair. She grips my shirt, "I love you." I smile looking up at the ceiling, "I love you, too." We sit quietly for a few more moments. Then I remember I had something to ask her. "Maka?" She snuggles in to me, still on top of me, "Yes, Kid?" I wrap my arms around her, "Would you like to go on a date with me on friday night? We could go see a movie in the movie theatre?" Maka sighs happily, "I would love to Kid... What day is it today?" I laugh, "Today is tuesday, Maka." I kiss the top of her head, "Im sorry but your going to have to wait 4 days." Maka sighs, "Fine..." I laugh again, "But that doesnt mean we cant be in love until then..." Maka giggles and lifts her face up to mine, "Your right..." She says in a happy tone, just before pressing her lips against mine again.


End file.
